Sisters of Flame
by SearingCinders
Summary: "as a reminder that even the greatest families were torn apart by the destruction of the uprising, the victors shall be reaped with a family member of the same gender." Katniss goes back into the arena, but this time she's not alone. For the 3rd Quarter Quell Katniss and Prim must go into the arena together. Multiple POVs. Full summary inside.
1. Chapter 1

**Full Summary: "as a reminder that even the greatest families were torn apart by the destruction of the uprising, the victors shall be reaped with a family member of the same gender." Katniss goes back into the arena, but this time she's not alone. For the 3rd Quarter Quell Katniss and Prim must go into the arena together. Will the possibility of losing her sister cause Katniss' flames to extinguish or will this unexpected twist cause Prim's flames to ignite, and how will the games change the perfect girl that Prim has always been. Multiple POVs.**

**A/N: This is my first Hunger Games story, I also have another that I'll be posting soon, but for now enjoy the chapter.**

* * *

Chapter 1: Katniss' POV

I can see District 12 through the window of the train and I let out of relieved breath. The victory tour was horrible. My personal speech at District 11 caused 3 people to get killed and the rest of the districts were the same thing over and over again. Arrive, give speech (only the one that the capitol provided after what happened in District 11), go to banquet, get back on train and head to the next district.

The only thing that kept me sane throughout the whole thing was that Peeta was right next to me the whole time and I could tell that he hated every minute of it as well, he was just better at hiding it then me. The worse by far was the capitol. Not only was the party unbearable, but to satisfy Snow I agreed to marry Peeta. Not that I think Peeta will be a bad husband, I just wasn't planning on getting married any time soon if at all and I probably would have ended up with Gale.

The train finally pulls into the District 12 and I get off the minute the door opens. I could not stand another minute on that train. Peeta is right behind me and grabs my hand as the cameras and reporters see us and start taking pictures and asking questions. I see a glimpse of blond hair in the crowd and then I hear someone calling my name.

"Katniss! Katniss!" I can barely hear her through the noise of the reporters, but I'd know that voice anywhere.

"Prim!" I call back as I start pushing through the mob of people to get to her, pulling Peeta behind me since he hasn't let go of my hand. When I see her I let go of Peeta and crush her into a hug.

"Katniss, I can't breathe." Prim says. I let go and hold her shoulders as I look at her. Her hair has grown another inch and she must have had a growth spurt. Her head barely reached my shoulders before I left for the tour, but now she is almost eye level with me. I'm only about two inches taller.

"Look at you little duck. You've grown so much and it's only been three weeks." I tell her. I pull her into another lighter hug before Peeta takes my hand again and faces us back toward the reporters. We answer their questions (Are you happy to be engaged?, Katniss show us the ring., What will change now that your getting married?) for another ten minutes before the press finally leaves us alone.

When they are all gone I let out a breath I didn't know I had been holding. "Come on little duck, let's go back to the house and see mom." I grab Prim's hand with one of mine and Peeta holds my other hand in his own. Soon the Victor's Village comes into view and I see my mother waiting outside our house. Prim lets go of my hand and runs up to her to give her a hug.

"I told you I'd be fine going by myself to see Katniss. And even if I had gotten in trouble I had my knife." Prim tells our mother rather matter-of-factly.

"Knife? What are you doing with a knife?" I ask her once Peeta and I reach the house. Prim looks down at the ground.

"I shouldn't have said anything, I didn't want to worry you." Prim starts slowly with her eyes still pointed to the ground.

"Out with it little duck. What are you doing with a knife?" I ask starting to get worried. Prim wasn't the type of girl that carried around a weapon, not to mention the fact that it's illegal to carry one, not that Gale and I ever listened to that particular rule. I've always kept a knife on me, in a sheath that I can strap to my arm (Gale has one just like it), but Prim has never liked violence.

"The day after you left for the victory tour I was walking to the market to get some bandages for mom. On my way back a man grabbed my arm and started to pull me… somewhere, I don't know where. I tried to get free, but he was too strong and wouldn't let go. Luckily, Gale heard my screams and ran to help me. He pulled to man off me and told me to run to his house which was closer than ours."

"I got to the door and his mother let me in. I waited in the kitchen until Gale came back. After about five minutes he walked through the door and pulled me into a hug. After explaining to his mother what happened he walked me back to Victor's Village. On the way he told me that he wanted to teach me how to defend myself just in case something happened again."

"So for the last three weeks while you were away he had been coming over to the house after his mining shift to teach me how to use a knife for defense. When I got good enough with it he gave me one of his throwing knives and told me to keep it with me at all times. I keep it in my boot and I go to the back yard to practice throwing it at the trees."

"I've gotten really good and can hit the bulls eye on a tree from ten feet away." She concludes. I have a few tears in my eyes after hearing what happened to her. I can't believe someone tried to harm Prim.

"I was hoping you would never have to learn to fight, but I do support Gale's decision one hundred percent. You should know how to defend yourself. Now let's put this aside and go inside, I haven't been home for three weeks." I say with a strained smile. I'll have to talk to Gale later.

The inside of the house is warm and I take off my jacket immediately. "I'll go finish cooking dinner." My mother says before heading into the kitchen.

"I'm going to go help her." Peeta tells me. He gives me a kiss on the cheek and lets go of my hand before following my mother towards the kitchen.

"I can't believe you're engaged to Peeta!" Prim squeals and this time it's her who wraps me in a tight hug.

"Yeah, he'll be a great husband." I reply with a half forced smile.

"I know and he'll be my brother and so will his older brothers, especially Rye. We'll all be one big family. Peeta and Rye can teach me how to bake. I've always wanted to learn how they do the pretty designs on the cakes and cookies." Prim exclaims. Her smile suddenly vanishes. "What's wrong? Aren't you happy?" I didn't even realize that a frown had appeared on my face.

"I'm thinking about other things, don't worry about it. Now my problem is going to be facing Gale. I know he won't be happy." I say, trying to distract Prim from my change of emotions. "I also have to thank him for saving you."

"You could go over now. He doesn't have to be in the mine this week because of the victor's party." Ugh… I forgot that District 12 also has to participate in the victory tour. Well at least it's _almost_ over.

"Yeah I think I will. Thanks little duck. I'm going to tell Peeta where I'm going." I tell her, then I walk off before she can ask any more questions.

When I walk into the kitchen Peeta and my mother are working at the stove. Whatever they're cooking smells delicious. "Peeta, I'm going over to Gale's. I'll be back before dinner." I call to him.

"Let me go with you." He replies, but before he puts down the spoon he was using I call back.

"No it's okay, you stay and help my mom with dinner. Besides I'd rather have this conversation without you there. No offense."

"Okay, I understand." Peeta walks up to me and kisses me on the cheek. "See you later."

"Yeah, see you."

I walk out of the door and head towards Gale's house. His mother, Hazelle, sees me and opens the door before I can knock. "Katniss, it's so great to see you."

"Is Gale home?" I ask.

"Yes. He's upstairs. Go ahead."

When I enter Gale's room I see him lying on his bed reading something. "Gale?" I say quietly.

His head snaps up and he looks me in the eyes. "Catnip." He replies and he gets up off the bed and pulls me into a tight hug.

"I thought you'd be mad at me." I say when he releases me.

"Why would I be mad at you?" he asks.

"Peeta." I say quietly.

"Right." He says with his head down. After a few minutes of silence Gale lifts his head back up. I can see the pain in his eyes. "Why him? I thought it was going to be you and me." He asks.

"I originally though it would be you and me as well, but during and after the games..." I start.

"You fell for him." It was a statement not a question. "I know you too well Catnip, you can't hide anything from me, but you're also frustrated and angry. What's going on?" he demands. I take a deep breath before I begin to explain things to him.

"Before the victory tour President Snow came to my house and told me that I have caused trouble in the districts because of my stunt with the berries. He said that I have ignited a spark that could turn into a full blown inferno and destroy Panem. I asked him how to fix it and he told me to convince the districts that when I pulled out the berries I was just a desperate girl trying to get home with my lover.

"I couldn't do anything but pretend to love Peeta. Along the way, I actually started falling for him. At the capitol, Snow told me that all that I did including the engagement wasn't enough, but I have to keep pretending for the capitol citizens. I don't think I'm in love with him yet, but I think I will soon. Right now though I'm doing everything I can to protect my family." I say this all in a rush.

"Catnip." Gale says with a hint of sadness in his voice. He pauses for a moment, then before I can react he kissed me. I quickly pull away.

"What are you doing!" I exclaim. "I just told you that I'm falling in love with Peeta and then you go and kiss me."

"I should be the one with you." Gale says with an edge to his voice.

"No. It's obviously not supposed to be that way. I don't deserve Peeta, but he is giving me a chance and I'm taking it." I reply. "I'm sorry that we can't be together, but the games have changed things, you need to move on." Gale stops talking and the room is silent for a moment.

"I can't just move on." Gale replies, looking down at the ground. The room is once again silent.

"I have to go." I say and without waiting for a response, I run out of the house, not stopping until I get to Victor's Village.

* * *

**A/N: Poor Gale. This is a Peeta and Katniss story and Gale's personality seems like he would act like that. Anyway, please review.**


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: Chapter 2 for "Sisters of Flame" is now up. This chapter is in Prim's point of view. I know that I'm making Prim a bit OC, but it's all a part of the story. Enjoy.**

***All Hunger Games content, characters, places, and other stuff belongs solely to Suzanne Collins.***

* * *

***Prim's POV***

As I watch Katniss walk out of the room, I think about what she just said. _"I'm thinking about other things, don't worry about it." _What did she mean by that? I decide to put in aside to ask Katniss about later.

"Prim can you come into the kitchen?" I hear my mother ask.

"Coming." I call back. When I reach the kitchen my mom hands me some vegetables.

"Can you chop these up for me?" It wasn't really a question, but I nod my head and grab one of the cutting knifes from the drawer. It's a good thing that all the pots, pans, dishes, and furniture came with the house. It would suck if all we got was an empty house, although with the victor winnings we could easily buy all the stuff we would've needed.

When I finish cutting up the vegetables I hand them to Peeta and I tell my mother that I'm going out back to practice with my knife. I exit the kitchen and leave the house through the back door that leads to our very large backyard.

I immediately pull out my knife and head over to the tree that has a big bulls eye on it. For the next, twenty minutes I throw the knife at the tree, making my aim more precise each time. I can still only hit from ten feet, but I'm improving fast.

When I walk back into the house, I see Peeta giving Katniss a kiss as she comes into the house. Peeta doesn't see it, but when they pull away a small smile flickers on Katniss' face.

"Dinner is ready, let's go sit down." I hear Peeta say. Mom and Peeta outdid themselves for tonight's dinner. They made a chicken pot pie, but I think Peeta is the one who did most of it. He is an amazing cook and I can't wait for him to officially join our family.

"Peeta, I going to go hunting tomorrow." Katniss says.

"I think the district will love having the fresh game again. With the tour and Gale working, District 12 hasn't gotten the game that you and Gale usually pull in." I tell her.

"I'd rather be out in the woods then going to the capitol any day." Katniss replies with a laugh. Even Peeta chuckles at this.

"I'm going to walk with Peeta to his house." Katniss states, pulling Peeta up with him. After they leave my mother turns to me.

"Why don't you go to bed. The victor's party starts at noon tomorrow and you won't want to miss it."

"I know Katniss would." I reply back. "If she could, Katniss would live in the forest and hunt every day. Just like dad."

"Yes that's true, but you aren't like Katniss or your father. You have the blood of a healer like me. You are also more energetic. Now go along to bed."

"Fine. G'night" I give my mom a hug then run up the stairs and to my room. I love being able to say that. My room. In our old house at the Seam there was only one bedroom that had two beds stuffed inside. Here at Victor's Village my room is as big as our house in the Seam. I never thought I'd be able to live like this, without the worry of starvation, but now there is more than enough of everything.

I put on my night clothes and am just laying down when I hear the front door open and close. A few minutes later Katniss walk into my room to say goodnight.

Before she leaves I speak up. "Will you sing?" I love to hear Katniss sing.

"Just for you little duck." I give her a small quack as she sits on the bed next to me.

_Deep in the meadow  
__Under the willow  
__A bed of grass  
__A soft green pillow  
__Lay down your head  
__And close your eyes  
__And when they open the sun will rise  
__Here it's safe and here it's warm  
__Here the daisies guard you from every harm  
__Here your dreams are sweet  
__And tomorrow brings them true  
__Here is the place where I love you_

Katniss' voice is soft and inviting as I start drifting to sleep, but I join her for the second verse. My voice isn't as good as hers, at least not to me, but I can sing unison with her.

_Deep in the meadow  
__Hidden far away  
__A cloak of leaves  
__A moon beam ray  
__Forget your woes  
__And let your troubles lay  
__And when it's morning they'll wash away  
__Here it's safe and here it's warm  
__Here the daisies guard you from every harm  
__Here your dreams are sweet  
__And tomorrow brings them true  
__Here is the place where I love you_

I fall asleep just as the song ends, but I can just barely hear Katniss as she strokes my hair. "Good night little duck." She gives me a kiss on the forehead before she gets up and leaves for her own room.

I have nightmares tonight. Ones of Katniss' games. I know I shouldn't be the one with nightmares, but having to watch your sister fight to the death to protect you is terrifying.

I see Katniss running through the flames, but this time she's not fast enough. She trips to the ground and the flames swallow her. Then the dream switches to the final moments of the games, where Katniss is holding the nightlock. She brings the berries to her mouth and is declared the winner, but she wasn't fast enough to spit them out and I see her collapse on the ground unmoving.

I wake up in a cold sweat, but I don't cry out. Instead I just sit up and try to catch my breath. Katniss was the one to go through the games so I wouldn't have to. But in doing so she made me watch her go through all the things I was supposed to go through and it gave me the nightmares. I wonder how much worse it is for Katniss.

As I think these things I go back to when Katniss arrived. _"I'm thinking about other things, don't worry about it."_ She had said. What had made Katniss upset. I really wish that she'd tell me, but I'm pretty sure I'm not going to get an answer out of her. Maybe if I asked Peeta he'd tell me.

It all comes back to Katniss and Peeta. I've noticed lately that if you start thinking about one than you end up thinking about the other as well. I can't get back to sleep so I just sit on my bed and think through all that has happened since Reaping morning, almost a year ago.

Why did Katniss have to be the brave sister in that scenario? I should have been the one to go into the games and most likely I wouldn't have come out. Thinking about it is stupid. I can't change the past and I know that Katniss would have never sat by as I went into the games anyway. She has always been there for me.

I must have been sitting and thinking for longer than I thought, because when I look at the clock on my wall it says that it's seven o'clock. I must have been so deep in thought that I didn't even hear Katniss get up and leave. I can also hear my mother moving around downstairs, probably preparing breakfast.

I get up and walk downstairs. Just as I'm passing the door I hear a knock and, thinking that it must be Peeta coming over to help my mom, I open the door. The man standing at the door way isn't Peeta though. He has dark skin and black hair and he's wearing all black clothes as well. Suddenly I recognize this man, he was on the TV with Katniss after she won, he's her stylist.

"Hi, I'm Prim. You're Katniss' stylist, I recognize you from the TV broadcast after the games." I tell him.

"I'm Cinna, Katniss has told me a lot about you. Speaking of her, where is she? I need to get her ready for the party later." He says. My eyes widen at his words.

"Katniss left this morning to go hunting. She probably won't be back for a couple of hours." I inform him. Cinna mutters something under his breath. "I could go get her for you. I know where she hunts."

"Could you go get her, she has a lot of prep to do." He almost pleads to me.

"Prim, who's at the door?" I hear my mother call.

"You can come in. Might as well wait here while I go and get her." I led Cinna to the kitchen where my mother was preparing breakfast. "Mom, this is Cinna, Katniss' stylist. I'm going to go get Katniss from the woods for him."

"Take your knife." She tells me. I already have it in my boot, so I left the house and started towards the fence.

After I slipped under, I pulled out my knife, just in case. Katniss is probably hunting deeper in the woods, but I remember where she always meets with Gale because Katniss has taken me there before. I head to their meeting place, but when I get there it's empty.

I stopped walking and just listened, to see if I could hear her nearby, but the only thing I hear is the river that's near their hangout. She might be near the water so I decide to head in that direction. The tree's branches are really low here and I have to push them out of the way to see where I'm going.

As I push the last branch away, I see Katniss and Gale, with their backs to me, skinning the animals that they had caught. When I take a step forward, my foot hits a dry twig and it snaps. Before I can blink, Katniss swings around and sends an arrow toward my chest.

* * *

**A/N: Ah, Prim! I'm so evil to leave you guys with this cliff hanger (not really). Please stay with me for this story. I have six stories plus school work to juggle. PM me or put in a review what story you would most like me to continue and I'll try to focus a bit more on that one. I am trying to update all of my stories at least once a month. See you all next chapter and don't forget to hit the button down below that says review.**


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N: So I got a few people who practically begged me to keep this story going, some through reviews and some through PMs. I figured I'll try and wrote/fixed up the third chapter. Enjoy.**

* * *

Chapter 3: Katniss' POV

I got up at dawn and slipped into my old hunting gear. I don't hear anyone else moving in the house so my guess is that my mother and Prim are still sleeping. After I closed the door, I broke into a run towards the fence. I have waited so long to be back in the woods. After sliding under the fence, I retrieved my bow and quiver.

On my way to the place where I normally meet Gale, I'm able to shoot three squirrels and a rabbit. Not bad for my first time shooting since the games. What I didn't expect was to find Gale waiting for me, as if our arguement never happened.

"Gale? What are you...?" I start, he holds up his hand, telling me to stop.

"I was a fool, Katniss. I should have told you about my feelings before the games. I know that you're with Peeta now, and I'll respect that, but if he ever hurts you, promise me that you'll tell me, okay?" Gale looked me in the eyes and smiled, just slightly.

I smile back, a smile that I only reserve for those I trust. My best friend wasn't mad at me anymore. "I promise. Now do you want to hunt with me?"

"Of course. You know I wouldn't waste a perfectly good hunting day." he replies.

"Then let's go." I called over my shoulder, walking away from where he sat. I pull out my bow and start sneaking through the woods, using my hunter's senses to find prey. After about two hours, our bags are overflowing and we head down to the river to skin and clean our kills. If it wasn't for the memories of the games, this would just like old times.

Suddenly I hear a twig snap behind me and my survivalist instincts kick in. I stand up with my bow, turn around, and shoot before whatever is behind us can get away. Then I hear her scream.

When I look at what I just shot I realize that it wasn't a predator, but my sister. My sweet little Prim is leaning against a tree, holding her arm, which has my arrow stuck in it.

"Prim!" I yell before hurrying over to her and seeing the damage. It looks like she moved just before it hit her, thankfully, or else the arrow would be in her chest instead. The wound is still bleeding though and it's bleeding fast. "Gale, do you have any bandages or clean cloth?" I ask him in a panicked tone.

"No, didn't think we would need them." he replies.

"We have to get her to my mother, don't take the arrow out or the wound will bleed even more." I tell him, remembering some of my healing training from the Capitol. He nods his head and goes to pick Prim up. I turn around and quickly grab the game bag that we keep our kills in before going back to Gale. "We have to hurry."

It takes us about ten minutes to get out of the forest. It was the longest ten minutes of my life. About halfway, Prim lost consciousness. "I'm going to run ahead and tell my mother." I tell Gale.

"Go." He says, still keeping the brisk pace that he'd been using since picking Prim up. I turn away from him and run towards my house. When I burst into the door, I'm shocked to see Cinna sitting on the couch, but I don't have the time to wonder.

"Mom, where are you?" I call.

"I'm in the kitchen." She calls back.

"You need to help Prim! I accidently shot her in the arm and it's bleeding badly. Gale's bringing her right now."

My mother's mood quickly turned to the seriousness that she used when dealing with a patient. "Put a clean cloth over the table and have Gale lay her down there." She says before walking off to get her supplies. At this time Gale enters the house and, after I put the cloth down, sets Prim down on the table.

My mother walked back into the kitchen with her arms filled with supplies. She set the stuff down and walked over to inspect Prim's wound. "Katniss bring me the brown bottle and a roll of bandages." She commands and I don't stop to think. I quickly grab the items and hand them to my mother. She took the bandages and poured some of the liquid from the brown bottle on to it. Then she took the arrow and pulled it free, quickly placing the damp bandage over the wound.

"Okay, tell me exactly what happened." She says, looking me straight in the eyes.

"I was out hunting with Gale and we were by the river cleaning the game when I heard the snap of a twig behind us. My instincts from the games kicked in and I shot an arrow at whatever was behind. I heard a scream and saw that I had shot Prim. I don't know what she was doing in the forest…" my mother cut me off.

"I sent her to get you. Continue." She said.

"Anyway, she must have moved before the arrow hit her cause my aim would have hit her in the chest, not the arm. I told Gale to pick her up, but not to remove the arrow and we came back here." I finished.

"When did she pass out?"

"About half way through the woods." It was Gale who answered this time.

"Is she going to be alright? It kills me to know I hurt Prim. Please tell me she'll be alright." I beg. I don't normally beg, but Prim always brings out a different side of me.

"She'll be fine. All she'll have to do is rest and wait for her arm to heal." My mother reassures me.

I pulled a stool up next to the table that Prim was lying on, but I feel a hand on my shoulder. I expected it to be Gale, but when I turn around its Cinna who is behind me. "I know you want to be with Prim right now, but I need to get you ready. Come on."

I know it would be pointless to argue with Cinna so I got up to follow him. Gale stands up beside me and holds me back.

"Where are you taking her?" he questions. I don't blame him. He hates anyone from the capitol and Cinna would be no different.

"Relax, Gale. He just going to get me all prepped up for the Victor's party in a couple of hours." I tell him, removing his hand from blocking my path.

I followed Cinna up to my room where he closed the door and started prepping me. I so used to it that I barely notice what he's doing.

"I'm going to go get your dress now." It had been silent for so long that I jumped when Cinna spoke.

I nod, but I don't feel like talking. I'm too worried about Prim. It's my fault she's hurt and I can't do anything about it. A couple minutes later Cinna comes back into the room. He's carrying a bag that holds my dress, but behind it is another bag.

"Why are there two dresses?" I ask. I haven't talked since answering my mother's questions.

Cinna smiles at me. "I made a dress for Prim. I was designing a dress for you when I had a sudden idea that I thought would fit perfectly for Prim, by the way you talked about her, so I went ahead and made it. I thought she would be excited about getting all dressed up. All I'll have to do is make a few sizing adjustments."

This is why I like Cinna, he has such good ideas. Prim will love being able to where a dress that was made just for her.

"Let's get you in your dress." Cinna gestured for me to come over and I obediently got up. When he opens the bag, the first thing I think about the dress is that it is pretty plain for Capitol standards, but Cinna probably has some special thing that will make it extraordinary.

The dress is a bright red, like the one I wore to my interview before the games, but it doesn't have the gems all over it like before. It's just a plain red with long sleeves.

"This isn't as extravagant as I thought it would be." I comment.

"I didn't think you would want anything too extravagant, but this one has a special feature. When the sun hits it, it will look like it's on fire, like your costume from the tribute parade. Prim's dress doesn't have any special features, but she'll look pretty none the less." he explained as he helped me slip inot the dress. I stood still for a moment, letting him fix small parts of my hair and adjust my make-up. A couple minutes later, Cinna finally steps away to view his work.

"Am I done?" I ask. I'm anxious to get back to Prim.

"Yes, you can go." Cinna says, smiling. I open the door and go downstairs. When I reach the bottom, I run straight into Gale.

"Catnip? Is that you?" I can see him suppressing a grin. "You sure I'm not looking at some sort of clone, because you look nothing like a hunter right now." This time he can't keep his laughter to himself.

"Shut it Gale." I say jokingly, as I push past him and head over to Prim. In the kitchen, Prim is sitting up on the table. She looks like she just regained consciousness.

"Katniss, what happened?" she asks.

"Miss huntress here shot you in the arm with an arrow." Gale replies. I didn't even hear him follow me into the kitchen.

"Way to be delicate, Gale." I shoot at him with a glare. He just grins back at me.

"How's your arm feeling?" he asks her.

"A little sore, but that's it." She replies.

"That's good, I'm so sorry Prim, I didn't know it was you behind me." I say.

"It's okay Katniss, I should have done something to let you know I was coming." She has always been so forgiving.

I know this wil hang on the back of my mind for a while, but for now I'm going to push it away and not think about it. "Okay, well if you're feeling up to it, Cinna made a dress just for you."

Her eyes light up. "Really, my own dress?" She asks.

"Yep and Cinna is going to make you look beautiful for the party." I tell her as she gets up from the table and follows me to my bedroom door. "Cinna, Prim's here to get prepped." I called, gaining the attension of my stylist.

He turns toward me and leads Prim over to my bed. "Come here, let me see what I can do. Katniss can you wait outside."

"Okay, just not too much make-up."

Cinna smiles, "I won't need to, her skin is practically flawless."

I turn to Prim, "I'll be right outside the door, okay." I tell her. I turn around and close the door. I only have to wait for twenty-five minutes before Cinna opens the door and leads Prim out. The dress he made for her is a light blue that almost touches the floor. He did her hair in a half braid style down her back with just a touch of make up on her face.

"You look beautiful, little duck." I say giving her a hug.

"Thank you Cinna." She says before turning around and giving him a hug. Cinna looked surprised, but returned the hug anyways.

"The party is about to start. Katniss, you and Peeta need to be in the district square before it starts so you might want to go get him and start heading down there." Cinna says.

I nod and turn around to go get Peeta. Before I close the door to my house, I see Prim run up to our mother to show her the dress she's wearing and I smile. She's so sweet, I hope she never has to change.

* * *

**A/N: This replaced my discontiue notice as the real third chapter. Please review so that I don't end up thinking that no one is reading this again. I love getting reviews, so I'd be extremely grateful if anyone who reads this take the time to add a little comment, whether you're a guest or a fellow writer. Thanks for reading.**


End file.
